


So This Is Christmas

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Kaidan helps Shepard find the holiday spirit.





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyssaTerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaTerald/gifts).



> Shoutout to @Joufancyhuh For being my Beta. You were a huge help.

“Can you come give me a hand?” Kaidan called out to Shepard who had just sat down to eat breakfast. She tracked him down just in time to see him awkwardly maneuvering a large container down the stairs. She grabbed one end to help get the bulky tub down the narrow staircase. “Just three more to go,” he told her as he walked back upstairs. 

As she helped him carry the others, she asked, “What is all this?”

“The Christmas decorations my parents accumulated over the years. When I spoke to Mom yesterday, she reminded me they were sitting up in the attic.” 

He opened the tubs as he spoke, checking to see what each one contained. “Since it’s gonna be our first real Christmas together, I wanna make it special. I think after the last few years, it would be nice.” 

Shepard frowned. “I don’t celebrate Christmas, Kaidan.” 

Kaidan stared at her, eyes wide. How did he not know this? He thought back over the time since they met, realizing that he never saw her actually celebrating. “Can I ask why?”

She shrugged before responding, “I lived on my own after I ditched the orphanage. The holidays weren’t something I worried about, I was focused on surviving. Even after I started running with the Reds, none of them were really the Christmas type so...” her voice trailing off.

“What about after joining the Alliance?” 

“I just avoided their celebrations. It was always just another day to me. I hadn’t celebrated in so long that I didn’t feel a need to participate.”

He walked closer and pulled her into his arms. “Well, not anymore. It’s now my mission to show you how much fun it can be. Christmas was always a big celebration in my family and I want you to be a part of that.” 

“Is it that important to you?”

“Yes, very.” 

Shepard let out an exaggerated sigh of defeat. “Okay. I give you my permission to go wild with your Christmas spirit and try to change my mind, but don’t get your hopes up. I have been told I can be a bit stubborn,” her tone teasing.

Kaidan smiled at her. “I promise you won’t regret this.”

“I trust you,” she replied, a matching smile now gracing her face. “And I would offer to help but I need to finish my breakfast before it gets cold, then I have a physical therapy appointment.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll have everything perfect when you get back.” He gave her a quick kiss before turning his attention to the enormous pile of decorations. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the shuttle arrived back at the cabin, Shepard was exhausted and angry. Her physical therapist pushed her hard today, and while she knew it was the only way to get her back to her best, it left her drained. Add that to the reporter that managed to sneak into her session and bombard her with questions, and it was the perfect combo for a foul mood. She was so distracted that she missed the lights tracing the lines of the cabin. It wasn’t until her shuttle landed and she climbed out that they registered. 

It looked absolutely amazing. Her eyes sparkled and her skin tingled as she took it all in. How had Kaidan managed all this while she was gone? A bubble of excitement grew as she wondered what he managed to do with the inside. 

As she entered the front door, her breath caught in her throat. The cabin was dark except for the the strands of pine garland wrapped white Christmas lights hanging everywhere, giving everything a soft otherworldly glow. As she made her way into the main living area, she could hear music playing softly and found Kaidan putting the last few ornaments onto a giant tree that took up most of one corner of the room. There were more garland wrapped lights on the walls and giant, glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling. He looked at her with a question in his eyes as he waited for her opinion.

“Kaidan. It’s...It’s absolutely beautiful!” The smile that lit up Kaidan’s face made her heart sing. His happiness was her happiness.

When she walked to where he stood, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. “I wanna take every bad memory you have from your childhood and turn them all into good ones.” 

She felt the tears form in her eyes at his words. She could see the love he had for her shining inside him and she hoped he could see just how much she loved him in that moment. “Kaidan. No one has ever done something like this for me. This is more than I ever expected by far. This is what it’s supposed to feel like isn’t it?” 

Kaidan’s answer was to press his lips to hers again. 

When he pulled back again, she noticed his sweater, green with reindeer in Santa hats dancing with each other on two legs, gold glittering snowflakes in between. “What are you wearing?” she asked as she tried and failed to hide her amusement. 

“You know I look amazing right now. Plus, I got you one too.” Shepard’s eyes went wide as he grabbed a bag from under the tree, from which she pulled out a bright red sweater made to look like a Santa suit, also heavily glittered. 

She raised her eyebrow at him but he just smiled and motioned for her to put it on. “You agreed to go along with me.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him as she pulled the monstrosity over her head. “Happy?” 

“Very, buuuut, maybe this present is more to your liking,” he said as he pulled a small rectangular box from behind him. “I know it’s still a few days until Christmas, but I thought since you’ve been a very good girl this year that Santa won’t mind.” 

She unwrapped the present as fast as she could and found a silver chain with a tiny Normandy hanging from it inside. “Kaidan,” she said as she look at him and then back to the necklace, “It’s gorgeous!” 

He took the box from her and removed the necklace before he turned her around so he could fasten it on her. “You told me once that the Normandy was the first place you felt like you had a home and a family, so I wanted you to be able to carry it with you everywhere you went.” 

She stroked the small charm and she felt her eyes fill with tears again. The galaxy viewed her as a hero, but despite everything she had accomplished, she still wasn’t sure she deserved Kaidan, but she did know that there wasn’t a force in the universe that could separate them. She pulled him close, her head resting on his shoulder, as they began swaying along with the music.

“I feel bad that I don’t have a gift for you.” 

Kaidan just shook his head. “I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms. You are the greatest gift in my life.” Shepard felt like her heart would burst in that moment. “I do have one more tiny surprise.”

"What could you possibly add? Everything has been perfect.” 

He pointed his finger above his head to the small bundle of mistletoe hanging there. She laughed and kissed him. It truly was absolutely perfect.


End file.
